


Cathedrals in My Heart

by wardo_wedidit



Series: Brighter Than The Sun [2]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Babies, Domestic, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mini, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardo_wedidit/pseuds/wardo_wedidit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey delivers some big news to Hayden, Mark, and Eduardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cathedrals in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short mini-fic scene from my [tumblr](http://wardowedidit.tumblr.com/) that is supposed to bridge the gap between the end of TLWCY and the upcoming coda.

Aubrey takes Eduardo aside one evening when Hayden is four, to quietly and discreetly let him know that she can’t be his nanny anymore. 

Before Eduardo even has an opportunity to ask why, he hears the beginnings of a cry and turns and—there is Hayden, peeking his head around the doorframe. Eduardo really shouldn’t be surprised; eavesdropping is one of Hayden’s newfound bad habits. 

“I don’t want you to go anywhere!” he wails even as Mark, who just came rushing in from the kitchen at the sound, scoops him up. 

Aubrey smiles and steps forward, rubbing his back consolingly. ”Hayden, I won’t be going anywhere. You’ll still see me all the time, I just have another little kid I’m gonna have to look after.”

Mark shoots Eduardo a curious look and Eduardo shakes his head—he has no idea what she’s talking about. 

“Don’t you love me anymore?” Hayden whispers thickly, and Aubrey laughs.

“Of course I do. But your Uncle Dustin and I are gonna have a baby.”

Eduardo and Mark both gasp, smiling already, but Aubrey continues. ”I’m going to have to take care of them; they’ll be much littler than you.”

Hayden wipes at his eyes and turns to look at her cautiously. ”They'll be littler than me?” Aubrey nods reassuringly, and Hayden’s face screws up like it does when he’s thinking hard. ”So I’ll be like the baby’s big brother?”

They all laugh, and Aubrey leans in to kiss his cheek and says, “Exactly. You’ll be the honorary big brother.”

And Hayden, of course, comes around, especially later that night when Mark and Eduardo have everyone over to celebrate, and he gets to run around telling Chris and Sean, or Dustin, or even Eduardo and Mark, that’s he’s gonna be a big brother (jumping up and down in place, his small fists clenched in excitement), just in case anyone forgets.


End file.
